Talk:Aw'euvhi
NM Aw'euvhi *On two occasions now these have raged at 15 minutes instead of the reported 20 minutes. Has anyone else noticed that these rage earlier than reported?--Diabolos-Brian 01:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *Are the NM versions that drop cards roughly the same strength as the normal VT ones everything on this page refers to? =3 Wondering how much firepower i should bring besides myself (rdm75) for a sure kill for some card gathering. ~~Azureshock **Yeah, just about. That's only until they rage (which happens in 15-20 minutes). Easy as RDM/NIN with a good Enfeebling Set as well as a set for nuking. -Quetzacoatl Aw'euvhi * Noticed that it takes around 400+ damage to make the Flower close once it has opened. *Incredibly easy to solo as 85MNK/42DNC. With capped and merited evasion they miss very frequently. Chakra, Drain Samba II and Perfect Counter were all that were required to keep HP full. *The VT Aw'euvhi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet can be soloed by a BLM/RDM or SCH/RDM using gravity and sleep. *The VT Aw'euvhi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet can be soloed by a SMN using fenrir to kite them and keeping stoneskin up at all times. *The VT Aw'euvhi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet can be soloed by NIN/DNC with full hp and easy control. use eva setup and enfeeble blind, paralyze and slow. it takes longer if you hold onto tp incase of aw' euvhi's tp moves. *The VT and T Aw'euvhi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet can be soloed by a BLU/THF using sleeps and DEF down spells, then casting a strong spell (like Vertical Cleave) with Sneak Attack on it and repeating it. Used this Strategy: Casting Magnetite Cloud to pull one then sleeping it with Pinecone Bomb and debuffing it with Frightful Roar using the first Vertical Cleave with Chain Affinity (and 4 Enchainment merits) took it down to 50%-45% (1600dmg-1700dmg). After Vertical Cleave sleeping it again with Soporific and waiting/resting until Chain Affinity is up again to kill it. --Howie_Lev *Was farming for HQ Organs with a thf. Thf knocked it down to 80% and I cast Cure3 on it and it came after me. Another time, thf knocked it to 90% and I casted blink and it came after me (didn't cast anything else). Thunder4 usually takes away 25% of the mob's HP, so the thf knocked it down to 51% w/out me curing and I casted Thunder4 and it came after me. It seems this mob might have extremely fast hate decay.Mochiicecream 10:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Mochi *Was out farming friend today and noticed nothing like this. Does your THF friend have -enmity merited or gears and/or do you have +enmity merited or gears? Had my friend on THF start the fight with 10%HP, solo the euvhi to 80%, I casted two Cure IV's as WHM and didn't pull hate. Hate decay is a possibility but how long did it take your THF to get it to 80% and 90%? If they took a few mins it might be true but my THF only took about 15 seconds to get to 80% mob HP if not less. --Bekisa 02:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) **His THF friend having -enmity merited would not make enough of a difference to influence the mobs behaviour, so thats kind of a dumb thing to say in reply. We can judge that the person is BLM or SCH given that they have Tier4 nuke and cure3/blink as sub-ability. The person would have to have a serious +Enmity setup in order for that to affect pulling hate from a cure3 or blink; more than whats available to those jobs unless you were really trying hard to build a Enm setup on those jobs..... Also especially after the THF has already put a lot of damage into the mob, and it still moved. --Malitia 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Was just duo'ing these as blu/nin with rdm/whm. Rdm was spamming debuffs and such, and even a hell of a lot of cures on the evil uber flower that tried to kill us and I held hate fine. I'd have to doubt they have irregular hate what-so-ever --Blazza 15:57, 19 October 2008 (UTC) **BLU will produce more damage than RDM's debuffs and cures will take away... Should be pretty common sense if your a BLU and got 75 I'd think.--Malitia 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Can these be solo'd by a NIN/DNC? - Heavensword 16:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) **Yep, just did it as a NIN/DNC, didn't even need to use waltzes, really, they have pretty low accuracy (Need some evasion gear). Incredibly easy. Kincard 01:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) **This sounds to me like a person coming in and doing 1 fight, against a closed-Flower. The closed flowers are easy because they dont do any TP moves. If you pull an open flower, or a closed flower opens and you cant WS enough damage to make it close again, then it is in no way an incredibly easy fight. Their accuracy is high, and they have a very, very, rapid attack speed and can Double-Attack very often. This was my evasion setup: "Goblin Cracker, Denali Bonnet, Fort. Chain, Ethereal Earring, Evasion Earring, Scorp Harness+1, Denali Wristbands, Wivre Ring, Feral Ring, +6Evasion Backpiece, Koga Sarashi, Fourth Schoss, Arhat's Sune-ate +1"; Used Kurayami to blind. You can evade fairly well for them being a VT monster, but as soon as any TP moves come along, or you get hit with Viscid Nectar(this can be used when it is closed) your chances of dying become very, high. So I think as a common courtesy to the community you shouldnt post misleading info unless you have a very solid foundation to speak on like, "I killed about a 100 and here's what I noticed", instead of I walked in and killed 1 or 2 closed ones, and this is how easy it was.--Malitia 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) **Sorry Malitia, thats a decent start at an Eva setup, but if youre fighting "highly accurate" mobs, thats not going to cut it, change to boxer's mantle, O.hat, scouter's rope, elusive earrings (or novia x1 if youre soloing), emissary boots, evasion torque, Shiranui, S.kote or Rasetsu Tekko or Praefectus's gloves, Ungur Boomerang, and ofcourse macro in your haste for recasts, if you have too much eva and not enough haste, pull some small eva items out and replace with haste items.Aryden 01:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) - Oh just did this last night so i could go solo a bit in SE Apollyon. Really really easy fight nin/dnc. No eva gear needed. Then went to gardens and farmed for a while after Apollyon, these are not difficult in the slightest.Aryden 16:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *The VT Aw'euvhi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet can be soloed by a MNK/NIN (exp chains of 3 or more, strategy and good gameplay is required in controlling the fight, there is no reason to allow the monster to do undesirable TP moves, luck is not a factor), see video (Note: The video shows how to have "smoother" fights and avoid some of the undesirable TP moves that ignore shadows and can add status effects such as sleep and slow): :Video moved to the Video page. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 22:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Moved this video and the preceding point-comment from the main page. I dont feel it belongs there as it is more a testimonial of 1 person, not a factual depiction of what those flowers are actually like. I have killed hundreds and hundreds of these to date (5 earrings total; 3 relaxing, 2 sanative) and I can say unquestionably that is not how the fights will always go. There are tons and tons of other factors that come into play. So for sure it CAN be done solo, but it cannot be done consistently. If the player gets Slowed by the NectarTP move then Utsusemi becomes basically lost as its a very potent slow(not sure why the preceding comment says u can avoid slow when its used when the flower is closed; lack of credibility on the author there again). Also if it opens, and you miss a WS, or your job doesnt produce the required WS-damage amount to make it close, or you dont have TP when it opens, etc etc etc. Killing some monsters and recording it on Youtube doesnt say this is how the Aw'euvhi fights go. If the person making the video maybe showed some data of eating a vertical cleave, or surviving an AOE sleep or slow early on, thatd be a little different, but pulling mobs that only used Axial Boom and Morning glory then saying there is no luck involved is 100% false. Its all luck that the times he left the flowers open they didnt vertical cleave him for 800-900, or sleep and knock away all the shadows. Saying that Shivas Claws are great is again misleading because like all the Avatar weapons, their main proc only really occurs on the corresponding day. The video should be taken as 1 person's experience and opinion as they can be solo'd but it does not properly reflect the manner the Mobs have, and note the killing of them in this fashion will not end up being consistent. It's like most posted examples people use of, "here's my best run, not showing any mistakes that could happen." Besides doesnt it say never taking any damage and the MNK did get hit? That right there says to me well what if he was slowed and couldnt get shadows back up, or got interrupted, what happens then? --Malitia 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Malitia, it sounds like to me you just like to put down others rather than be understanding about anything. Him saying "never taking any damage" applied to his first fight (in which he didn't get hit), not the second, and he said "Shiva's claws CAN be great" not that they ARE great. I do agree that fights wouldn't typically go that smooth, as one TP move could put a damper on the whole fight, but there's no reason to be rude to people. --Darkguru 07:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *80Blm/40Rdm Solo, I camped in the hall at H-7 in The Garden of Ru'Hmet and pulled from the rooms east and west. There are two in each room. One is open and stationary, the other is closed and moves around the room. Beware of the roaming Aw'ghrah in each room. Burst II->Sleep->Freeze II->Sleep II->Thunder IV to kill. I obtained 5 organs in approximately four hours. Make sure not to pull the open Euvhi when it is next to the closed one because it will link. *Easily solo'd THF85/NIN41 in Al'Taieu. Would have been easier if I had paid attention to shadows. Hit me a few times for 200+ hp (non-critical hits) with only a few TP moves ignoring shadows. Fight lasted about 5 minutes and about as hard as a shark. Full Moon affecting drop rates in sea? I've been soloing here for days now (BLM75/RDM), killed over 100 Aw'Euhvi in The Garden of Ru'Hmet and have been updating the drops here on Wiki. But as of now, IceDay, Full Moon 95% Waning, I am 0/21 on anything, let alone organs. Anyone else noticed this? EDIT Just pinged LightningsDay, 93% and i'm 3/3 on drops, 2 HQ and 1 Cluster.